1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electric machine.
2. Detailed Description of the Prior Art
An electric machine is used, inter alia, in motor vehicles and is known from EP 2 139 094 A1. Present-day development of electric machines leads to increasingly complex and compact modes of construction. Therefore, more and more sensors, for example, temperature sensors and magnetic sensors, as well as new assemblies, e.g., an actuator for a friction clutch, are integrated. In this respect, it is required that the cables, lines, hoses, etc. needed for this purpose be integrated in electric machines in a space-saving manner in the overall construction, and a particular difficulty consists in introducing them from the outside into a closed receiving space within an annular stator in a space-saving manner.